Realization
by OtakuSam713
Summary: Sequel to Treasures. So going from the end of Treasures, what do you think would happen if Kala tells Dan about the others ignoring her? Will they confront the others about it or not? Read to find out!


**DISCLAIMER: I only own Kala.** **Everything else belongs to the** _ **Bakugan**_ **franchise.**

 **KALA'S POV**

School starts in a week and Dan still drags me to Interspace for meeting even though I've only been home for a few days. Drago says it's because he wants my opinion in the meetings still, but I don't buy it. So let's see what happens when I corner him and demand him to tell me what's up, as well as make him realize that the others are distant around me.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Dan I need to talk you," Kala yelled up the stairs to her brother. "And it's important!"

"Ok! I'll be down in a minute," Dan yelled back.

"And bring Drago with you," Kala replied.

"Ok!"

A moment later Dan, with Drago on his shoulder, came downstairs and found his sister in the kitchen putting the lunch she made on the table for the two of them.

"Kala what's wrong, you okay?" asked Dan with concern.

"Yes Daniel I'm fine I just need to ask you something that's all," said Kala with a kind and gentle smile on her face.

"What is it Kala," asked Drago who moved from Dan's shoulder to hovering in the air, roughly, between the two siblings.

"Nothing Drago," replied Kala.

"Then why do you need to talk to us then?" asked Dan while crossing his arms.

Kala sighed and said, "You remember our conversation the day I got back right after we drop off Shun at his house?"

"Yea, you said that the original Brawlers don't care anymore," said Dan while starting to eat his lunch.

"Right and you know I'm right you just don't wanna admit it," said Kala, "and before you say anything thinks about how they've been acting around me, ALL of them not just the original Brawlers."

Dan stopped eating and thought about it for a moment. _She's right they all have been distant around her since Drago come back to ask me for help in New Vestroia._ "Your right Kala they have been distant around you since Drago came back," said Dan with realization.

"Told you kiddo," said Kala with a smirk on her face.

Then Dan's face lite up with an idea, "Hey why don't you come to Interspace with me today so you can tell them this and they can realize it for themselves," he said.

"It won't be that easy Dan they have to listen to me first, and not many people actually do you know that."

"Yea I know, but try to talk to them. Maybe they will listen, you never know until you try."

With a smile, Kala said "Ok. You win kiddo." And off they went to Bakugan Interspace.

 **NORMAL POV**

As they got to the meeting room for the Brawlers, Kala was thinking about what she was going to say to them. "You ready," said Dan.

"As ready as I'll ever be kiddo," replied Kala.

"Will you stop calling me kiddo I'm not a little kid anymore!" yelled Dan.

Kala just laughed at that "To me Daniel you are, to me you are."

Soon everyone filed in and took their seats. "Oh great what is she doing here," said Page with an irritated look on her face.

"I asked her to Page because she has something to tell ALL of you," replied Dan with a smirk on his face.

Shun turned to Kala and asked, "What is it Kala, what do you wanna tell us?"

"When did you original Brawlers start ignoring me?" asked Kala.

"What are you talking about Kala?" asked Runo confused.

"I thought you'd say that," said Kala with somewhat of a smirk on her face. "Ever since Drago came back asking Dan for help all the original Brawlers have been ignoring me. Think about it for a minute." The original Brawlers did this and one by one they all, with the exception of Dan, realized what they had done to the Brawlers master strategist.

"We're sorry Kala we didn't mean to ignore you like that," said Julie with a sad look on her face.

"I may not have my Bakugan anymore but that doesn't mean I can't still be the strategist," said Kala after the Brawlers apologized to her with some hugs going around.

Just then a bright light appeared and blinded everyone in the room. "About time I got free from that prison," said a familiar voice.

When everyone opened their eyes Kala gasped with surprise and said "Leonidas. How…did you…get…here? I thought you were trapped in the Doom Dimension? "

"I was, but Apollonir and the other Ancient Bakugan set me free so I could come back to you," said Leonidas while landing in Kala's open palms.

"Well I'm glad you're back because now I can brawl again just like old times," said Kala with a small smile on her face.

"And you don't have to feel like you're alone and lift out anymore," said Dan with his trademark grin on his face.

"I won't say that just yet Dan. That's just something that may not go away so easily," said Kala, with her smile starting to fade.

"We can work on that Kala, you know that right. We just have to figure it out one step at a time," said Dan with a sad smile on his face.

"I know Dan it's just hard because you never know what might happen to you or the ones you love," replied Kala with a sad smile of her own.

 **KALA'S POV**

Well, I hope that the others include me more in the meetings and now that I have Leonidas back I can brawl again and maybe even beat my brother. Oh well, we'll see what happens. BAKUGAN BRAWL!

 **PLZ REVIEW/COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW I'M DOING!**


End file.
